The present invention relates to a quick coupling mechanism for attachment to the boom structure of a material handling vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator to couple a tool thereto and more particularly, to such-a quick coupling mechanism which provides continuous rotation of the attached tool.
Material handling vehicles in demolition applications are commonly fitted with hanging-type tools such as clam shells, grapples and magnets, and generally these are removably attached to the end of a boom structure. It is often desirable that these tools be able to pivot and rotate with respect to the boom, and the coupling must be extremely durable. In some instances, the freedom of movement of the coupling is often sacrificed to increase its durability.
Conventional methods of coupling a tool to the boom structure of a material handling vehicle have disadvantages such as requiring two or more persons to align the mating surfaces of the coupling and tool, and requiring the engagement of multiple fasteners to secure the elements together. Moreover, couplings with numerous moving components have an increased tendency to fail.
Lastly, since most of the tools are hydraulically actuated, hydraulic fluid must be provided through or about the coupling to power the tool, and this often makes assembly more difficult and laborious.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel coupling for attaching a tool to the boom of a material handling vehicle while enabling relative rotational movement of the tool.
It is also an object to provide such a coupling which is readily installed on the boom of a material handling vehicle.
Another object is to provide such a coupling on which the tool may be readily locked.
A further object is to provide such a coupling through which hydraulic fluid may be transmitted from the boom to power the tool.